


dreamwastaken Has Gone Live!

by Natsudon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 50 million subs, Alternate Universe - Future, Face Reveal, Future, I'm betting he'll hit it in 2025 fr, YouTube, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsudon/pseuds/Natsudon
Summary: The year is 2025. Dream has hit 50 million subscribers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	dreamwastaken Has Gone Live!

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT real!! Dream hasn't done a face reveal, and this is in no way to pressure him whatsoever. It's just a fun little one shot I wrote based on how I think it would happen. Again, none of this is real, and I haven't no idea what dream actually looks like. This is all based on the descriptions he's given us. 
> 
> (Also I wrote this a little while ago so some info may not be correct anymore.)

The year is 2025. So much has happened in the past five years, it's insane: Tommy and Tubbo graduated, and of course, so did Sapnap. Both him and George have their diamond playbuttons, and they both love to sneak it into the background when filming tik toks or taking selfies for their Instagrams.

But what you care about the most is how Dream had hit 50 million subscribers just a little over a day ago. He had 10 million in 2020; he gains 10 million a year and you can't be prouder.

You sit at your desk, staring at your laptop in concentration. Your fingers smash your keyboard, your mouse making rythamic clicking sounds as you speedbridge towards the centre to grab the emeralds you need for the next weapon upgrade.

Yes, you are playing bedwars. Your dead teammate yells orders at you through Discord, all while laughing at how they had died a minute ago. You laugh with them, they are a good friend of yours.

Out of nowhere, you get knocked off the edge and lose, making you and your friend groan. You sigh, slightly disappointed but mostly amused. 

You take a peek at the time, it's 12 am. Not too late, you could go a few more hours.

A ding chimes from your phone beside you, and you lean over to read the notification.

What you see has your breath hitching.

'dreamwastaken has gone live!'

You turn back to your laptop, quickly typing out an apologetic message to your friend about having to leave for something important and leaving the call. Your cursor flies across the screen and you click the shortcut you have saved for situations like this.

The stream pulls up, and you stare in confusion.

It's a black screen. You wait a little, thinking it's an error, when you hear his familiar voice drift through your headphones. You turn the volume up a little higher, he sounds far away.

"So we hit 50 million today," he laughs, sounding on the verge of tears, and you feel your heart melt. Uncontrollably, your eyes drift to the viewer count at the bottom of the screen.

'120k viewers'

You can't help but smile. He has come so far.

"And I thought you all deserve something special as thanks."

The screen flickers to life, and your eyes are immediately drawn to the bed in the corner of the room. It's neatly made, but the covers look wrinkled, as if the person who arranged it was in a hurry.

The walls are almost completely covered in different artworks, all of the Dream Team and all of different styles: fanart. Gorgeous pieces of art were hung up, decorating the room childishly yet beautifully, except for one wall where a tall shelf is pushed up directly against it.

On the shelf are three playbuttons, one silver, one gold, and the last diamond. There is an empty spot next to the diamond one, and it looks to be able to fit one last addition. That area is clean to the point of shining, and it seems like there was special attention put there to prep the shelf.

For what, you have no clue.

At least, that is until a big box is gently dropped onto the table the camera was sitting on. You'd recognise the YouTube logo anywhere.

There's a sigh from presumably Dream off camera, and you see a body move into frame. You feel your heart stop, and time slows down as the figure drops down into the chair. He's tall enough that his face doesn't show, but just the knowledge that it's even there at all, and so close to being seen, makes your eyes sting.

He's dressed up, you distantly realise. A nice pair of jeans and a somewhat fancy shirt. He's wearing a decorative ring, you also notice, remembering the time he mentioned he wears them for fun.

He laughs gleefully as he brings a boxcutter into frame, and with great care despite his big hands, he cuts the cardboard and pulls out a giant, _giant_ wrapped... Something.

What _is_ that?

He laughs again, but this time it sounds wet. He's going to cry, you conclude, but it doesn't deter him as he simply continues to unwrap the many, many layers of thick bubble wrap.

You see a glint of red, and your interest is peaked even further.

"I can't believe they sent it in so fast," Dream says through his giggles, "They told me they'd send it in as soon as possible but it's only been a day," he says, voice filled with disbelief but an underlying tone of undeniable happiness and gratefulness.

He finally peels off the last layer of wrapping, and it's then that you realise what he's holding.

It all clicks: the empty spot on the shelf next to his three play buttons, the YouTube logo on the box, the ongoing face(??) cam stream.

It was ruby. The Ruby play button, for 50 million subscribers.

While Pewdiepie's had been his iconic fist, Dream's was also custom made. On the base stood a Minecraft character, the iconic Dream skin. On the shoulder of that block character sat a blob, the signiture Dream smile etched carefully across its face. On the base, beside the Minecraft character's feet, there were two extra props. On the left, a bandana; on the right, a pair of clout goggles. 

He carefully places it on the table, exhaling shakily as he traces his fingers over the engraved lettering on the base. 

You hear him sniff as he turns it around for you and the rest of the now 250k plus viewers — almost 300k — to read, and you have to reach up and rub the blurriness out of your eyes to properly make out the words.

'Presented to Dream, for passing 50,000,000 subscribers'

You are definitely crying with him now. Dream moves the camera a little and adjusts his place in his — very cool and very tall — chair. He clicks a few things on his computer before two very familiar voices sound very loudly through his speakers.

"Dream! Did you get it?" George. 

"Show us, dude!" Sapnap. 

Of course. 

He chuckles, clicks another button, and you hear his two best friends gasp. 

You assume he'd turned his discord video cam on, and you so desperately wish to see Sapnap and George's reactions with him. He's laughing, holding the heavy playbutton up for them to see, a safe distance away from the table and floor. 

They're all laughing and cheering now, and you can feel your heart warming. This is what you had been waiting for. 

You see Dream place the playbutton — more like a statue, this one — back on his desk, and his hands move to his keyboard to type something out. 

They all go silent, and you spare a glance at the chat. It's filled with confusion, and still some cheers from those with more stream delay.

"So that special thing I mentioned earlier..." Dream says, and you can hear the smile in his voice. You pause, you had completely forgotten about it while internally freaking out about the Ruby playbutton. 

George and Sapnap snicker through the mic, and you get the sinking feeling something big- no, _huge_ was about to happen. The Internet was about to break at the hands of the Dream Team once again.

You hear Dream take a deep breath, and you hold yours in anticipation.

Forget earlier, _this_ is what you've been waiting for, whatever this is.

Dream reaches for the camera and picks it up, and your heart falls to your stomach. You can feel it race even then, and you feel a big smile breaking out onto your face without restraint.

A light, classic Dream chuckle is all you hear before you're blinded by the ceiling lights, making the screen flare off-white. When the glow finally dies down, you feel all the air in your lungs rush out.

He's beautiful, prettier than you could've ever imagined. His deep green eyes are full of life, and they're shiny from tears you know he doesn't fully want to shed on camera. He indeed has freckles, but you can barely see them, the only thing letting you is the way the room lights shine perfectly on him. His jawline isn't too sharp, but it isn't invisible either. A big tuff of blonde hair sits atop his head, messy yet clearly barely touched.

Dream is here, in front of you. Through a screen, of course, but in front of you nonetheless.

"Hey guys," he says, tears freely falling and a grin so wide adorning his face you'd think it was the thing lighting up the room. 

The chat explodes, and your phone doesn't stop chiming from the endless tweets you're receiving. Even so, you can't tear your eyes away from the screen. He's smiling so differently from how you'd imagined he would but so accurately _him_ that you find yourself crying with him. He's trying to wipe his tears as he laughs, and George and Sapnap cheer him on in the vc as they always do.

The year is 2025, and it's a little over midnight. So much has happened in the past five years, it's insane: Dream has done a face reveal, and all those tweets in the past five plus years couldn't have predicted this.

They were all right about one thing though: it did indeed break the Internet. 


End file.
